workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter seven (HLBL)
Review Responses: sad sabrin, yuiop, Lady Kaiki, joharasbel, thunder18: Thanks. Alex2909: Yeah, there are. Jon Potter 99: Harry and Oberyn made peace based on them both being reincarnated. Harry has to placate House Martell too, or certain members may decide that justice wasn't truly served, but Harry is all to willing to allow chosen Lannisters to die. Harry is quite frankly messed up and is willing to let the worse parts of his families die. He's seen millions die and that has become detached. Harry didn't truthfully care enough to search, they were headed north and Harry could easily capture them. I guess it kinda was rushed. 917brat: Nah, he couldn't. Harry needed to be fallible. Yuri: I'm sorry that my story isn't enjoyable for you. ficreader2011: He's an extremely old and damaged person, and he knows that. That's why he refused the Iron Throne when he could have taken it... he would destroy any threats like he has in this fic. ortizmercy62: Updates are every day, but there is only one more chapter left. Ronin Kenshin: I'm glad you like it despite it still being kinda rushed. Hikari Nova: Yes, only one more chapter after this. 301 AC, Kings Landing. Great Sept of Baelor. As Harry looked down at his grandfather in this worlds lifeless body, he couldn't spare any sympathy for him. Tywin Lannister was entirely too ruthless and made an unnecessary number of enemies. Harry just wished that Tywin's death could have served to win the peace with House Martell, but Harry was hoping that the Martell's would find such a humiliating death a reasonable concession. Harry wouldn't be able to deliver Tyrion until he had outlived his use in bringing Daenerys Targaryen to him, and Varys and he were both needed to calm her somewhat. It wouldn't be much, but it would greatly help Harry's plans. Harry had already begun discreetly cleansing the Sparrows from Kings Landing and even all of Westeros, and it wasn't even that hard. Harry was just thankful that they hadn't infested the Essos conquests and that there were far less than there was in the show or books, but Lancel would be given to Oberyn to kill. Tommen did agree for Harry to become Hand of the King; long enough to replace Tyrion and Varys and himself, anyway. Harry was thinking of making Oberyn Martell the Master of Whispers and entrust him with his spy network. Oberyn, or Sirius as he was once known, knew about his magic and was the only real option, and Harry's spy network was magic-based and Oberyn was the only candidate that Harry knew was trustworthy. Harry would be placing his former temporary replacement for when he was fighting in the Riverlands back as Master of Coin. He had done an excellent job and had proven himself in the position. But for Hand of the King... Harry's choice would be highly controversial and cause a great deal of difficulty. Harry wanted Olenna Tyrell to become Hand of the King. She was the best option and could keep Tommen on the throne, but Harry also knew that she wasn't very trustworthy and would have to be watched. Oberyn and his spy network would be perfect for that task. The chosen had been contacted and Harry only needed to wait. Unfortunately, Harry had learned that Drogon, Daenerys largest dragon was flying all over Essos and scaring his people. Harry was armored, armed, and ready to leave within ten minutes, so he teleported to near the ruins of Old Valyria. When Harry arrived near Old Valyria, he began noisily destroying stone men with Fiendfyre, to draw in Drogon and bind him to his will. Minutes later and Harry had gotten what he wanted... And was fortunate enough to have dodged Drogon's attack and even managed to slow him down with a spell to his right wing. The binding spell hit Drogon moments later and began quickly taking effect. His mission accomplished, Harry took his new dragon and placed it into an alternate dimension which had abundant food and room for him to grow. Once the small council was restored he would return to Casterly Rock to be with his family. Months Later... Limbo, with 'Jon Snow' and 'Rhaegar Targaryen'. Jon Snow, or Aegon Targaryen the seventh had been betrayed and murdered, and Harry had just pulled him into Limbo, while impersonating Rhaegar Targaryen; but Jon wasn't aware of that. "Hello Jon," Harry said, impersonating Rhaegar. "You're Rhaegar Targaryen," Jon said in shock. "Why are you here? And what is this place?" "I am here to hopefully atone for mine and my families mistakes. As for what this place is; it is a place in between life and death, reserved for those who can return to life." Harry said. "I am also here because of my sins, Jon. I started a war because I was obsessed with a false prophecy and because of my own short-sightedness, but I didn't abduct Lyanna Stark and I certainly didn't rape her. I annulled my marriage to Elia so that I could sire a son as an heir, but my mistake was not letting everyone know the truth..." "It is because of me that I died, and that Lyanna; your mother and my second wife died. And it is because of me that your uncle was forced to raise you as his bastard; causing you suffering and pain, and marring his own reputation and damaging his marriage." Harry said, masterfully portraying Rhaegar. "Why are you telling me all of this?" Jon asked angrily, glaring at Rhaegar with hatred. "Because when you return to life, you will have a choice to make... try reclaiming the Iron Throne like my mad little sister or live a different life, one of happiness. Daenerys would eventually follow my fathers path; if left unchecked, and she wouldn't reign long and would soon be overthrown. My family is cursed with madness and it is time that House Targaryen cease to exist in its old form. The incest cannot continue and this is why I've come to you, I hope that knowing Daenerys is your aunt will prevent the curse from continuing." "I won't impregnate my aunt. Don't worry." Jon said angrily. Harry, as Rhaegar, nodded. "I am sorry, though I know that I neither deserve nor will I receive forgiveness. Please know that I am proud of you, though I have no right to be. You are great despite having me for your father and your mother would be just as proud of you too." Harry said, though he knew that Jon didn't want to be near his presumed father any longer. Harry conjured the images of several armors and weapons... One was very much like what Rhaegar Targaryen had wore in battle, but with the sword Blackfire with its scabbard. The other had Stark colors, but the third was white, and in a similar style to the Stark armor and modeled after Ghost and the Kingsguard armor. The last armor set was gilded white, but in the style of Targaryen armors, and it was a perfect blend for someone who would embrace both Targaryen and Stark. "When you are resurrected, you will be in danger and need it." Harry replied, before sighing. "Will you leave here a Stark? A Targaryen? Or will you embrace both without shame? Can you accept House Targaryen, even if you hate me?" Harry paused. "You have met Aemon, will you leave here proud to be his kin?" Jon remained silent in thought. "I know that there are good Targaryens; like Maester Aemon, and I will accept my Targaryen ancestry." Jon said, selecting the copy of his fathers armor, but rejecting the white armor to avoid angering the Kingsguard. "I'm glad," Harry said as the armor appeared on Jon. "Blackfyre is yours Jon." Harry said, gesturing to the bastard sword at Jon's waist. "The name your mother gave you was Aegon Targaryen, and had you become King, you would have been the seventh of your name." Harry said wistfully, still impersonating Rhaegar. "I like the name Jon too, of course, Jon Arryn was a great man and deserved better than what he suffered." Jon nodded, eager to leave Limbo. "It's time, Jon," Harry said, while secretly and discreetly resurrecting Jon back at the Wall. "You will notice some changes in your body Jon. It's the magic that was used to restore you... It will change your eyes to purple and likely enhance your strength and physical abilities further." Truthfully, Harry was just experimenting with creating super soldiers and would also be giving Jon an imprint of his fathers skills. Jon returned to the physical world moments later and Harry did the same. Prelude to Invasion... Daenerys Targaryen had spent years building up her holdings in Essos and when Tyrion Lannister joined her, it only sped up her plans for invasion. Tyrion convinced various guilds to provide ships in return for tax breaks, and they would be bypassing the fleets and armies of the Iron Throne controlled parts of Essos and attempting to end the Lannister dynasty without wasting their strength. Harry privately conceded that it was a wise, but dangerous strategy. It still wouldn't be enough and Harry had made certain of it, the stakes were to high... Tyrion had asked for Casterly Rock and was even willing to deprive Harry's children of their birthright for his sense of entitlement. Harry fully intended for Tyrion to die because of it. Jon Snow was given the Dreadfort and legitimized. He had won over his new subjects and was infinitely better than House Bolton. Not even having Rhaegar Targaryen for a father damaged his reputation, but when Daenerys Targaryen learned about Jon from Varys, she was enraged and plotted Kinslaying. She still did, but outwardly gave up on it. Harry encouraged the attempt and hoped that she would damage her image and destroy her support. Two Targaryen's killing each other was acceptable to Harry. It would strengthen Tommen's dynasty by removing his rivals. Jon had also been convinced of Tommen's goodness and competence in rule, which helped remove Jon's claim as a threat. Even House Stark was at peace with House Lannister, but it was more simply avoiding each other rather than true peace. The Kingsguard was abolished, under Harry's advice, and was replaced with a Royal Guard. It currently consisted of: Robar Royce, Balon Swann, Arys Oakheart, Jaime Lannister, Brienne Tarth, a former Lionguard candidate, a knight of House Hightower, Loras Tyrell, and even Ser Bronn, which greatly surprised Harry. This improved security for Tommen would give him an advantage in the wars to come and also made room for integrating Daenerys Targaryen's guard into it. The Royal Guard had no limit to its numbers and could support a reasonable amount of warriors. Already Daenerys Targaryen was on her way to Westeros and would be sure to face difficulties... Harry wasn't so ignorant as to believe that she would immediately accept the offer of marrying Tommen and felt that she needed to be weakened and suffer some defeats to humble her. Dragonstone was garrisoned and stocked to withstand a siege and hopefully even kill Targaryen's dragons and large portions of her army. Casterly Rock and the Westerlands and Lannister Islands were all ready for war, and Harry's dragons were also ready for war. Dorne, the Reach, the Westerlands and Lannister Islands, Riverlands and Vale were all prepared for war... Daenerys Targaryen would either marry Tommen or be destroyed, and Tommen had been 'practicing' with whores to gain the skills necessary to please a more experienced woman. And the White Walkers? They had grown weaker and wights and White Walkers continued to disappear... into the sun. Harry would keep picking them off until there were none, and had downgraded them from being the main threat. The only thing left in his way was Daenerys Targaryen...